A Story Without a Title
by the blue
Summary: The story behind Lily, James, and Snape. How it all came to be. It is a story without a title because it was never given one in the first place.What really made Lily give up Snape for James? How did James and Lily become so close so fast? It's all here.


This is my first time writing any sort of Harry Potter fanfiction. I love the story of Lily/James/Snape, so this is what you get.

I own nothing of course.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-** _A perfectly normal morning. _

A normal morning in the summer for Lily was one that started by waking up at eight in the morning but not officially starting until around ten or eleven after reading a good book. She usually knew when to start her day when her stomach started making odd gurgling noises, her arm started aching from lying sideways and propping up her book in bed, and her body itching to throw off the covers and eat breakfast or anything that would pass for food.

Today was such a day. After waking up around eight she grabbed her latest book of choice from her bedside table started to read. How much better could the summer possibly get?

In between Scarlett O'Hara having another child and Rhett Butler declaring his undying love for her there was a tentative knock on her bedroom door. 'Who could it be? Everyone else is usually asleep right now' Lily thought with annoyance. She hated being interrupted while she read.

The knock was followed by her mom slowing opening the door and peeking her head in. "Lily," her mom whispered "are you awake?"

Lily rolled her eyes, what did it look like? "Yes mom, I'm awake. What is it?"

Her mom, receiving the confirmation that she wanted, strolled into the room, stared at her for a solid minute, and promptly started to cry.

"Mom what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Oh Lily!" her mom choked out through heaving sobs, "such wonderful news!"

"Huh? Mom! Why are you crying?"

"Lily! An owl just came and of course I knew you would be asleep and the letter had your school's stamp on it so I thought it would be okay to open and I did and...and you were selected to be Head Girl!" At this her mom promptly burst into fresh sobs and rushed towards her bed to embrace her in a rather strong hug.

"Wow. I mean...wow," Lily said patting her mom on the back, "this is amazing!"

The only response she got were increased sobs from her mother and Lily knew that if she wanted her mom to stop crying she would have to coax her out of her room and into the kitchen. Damn and she only had thirty minutes to herself this morning.

"Come on Mom let's get up," Lily said will trying to make her mom release her death grip on her back and get her off her bed, "let's go downstairs to the kitchen. We should eat something."

Her Mom extracted herself from the embrace and slowly got up nodding to herself, "Oh yes, let's eat. I completely forgot. I'll have to make something special for you now! Head Girl and everything! Ohh! My baby Lills! All grown up!"

Lily blushed, why did her mother insist on calling 'Lills'? She knew it bothered her.

"Mom really, you don't need to fuss. I just want some coffee and toast or something."

"Oh no. No, no toast this morning. I'll make your favorite: monkey bread."

"Ahhh Mom! No! That's going to be so much work for you." Silently Lily prayed that her Mom really wouldn't make it, monkey bread stopped being her favorite about ten years ago, and she just didn't have the heart to tell her mother that. "Why don't you show me the letter that you opened without my permission? Huh? I'd like to see that right now more than food."

"Oh yes let me go get it." And with that her mother left her room and hurried downstairs.

* * *

A few hours later and with some coffee (and forced monkey bread) in her stomach Lily felt awake enough to write Kadie, her best friend, about the news.

'Although, now that I think about it she may be too busy with Seth doing God knows what and won't get the letter until too late and then...what would be the point?' Seth had always been a bone of contention with Lily though she would never admit it to Kadie. Their friendship meant too much to her. So what if her friend was basically throwing away her life with one guy? She didn't have the right to tell Kadie what to do, she was eighteen after all and Lily knew that Seth made Kadie happy.

'Who else is there to tell then?' Who indeed. While Lily had many acquaintances at school, or at least during the school year and in classes, none of them were as close to her as Kadie was. No one else would care as much as Kadie would care. There was no one else. Or was there?

Yes there was. And it came in the form of Severus Snape. Lily's only male friend. Best friend to be more precise. They had known each other forever, and Lily almost slapped herself on the forehead for forgetting him. Of course Snape would want to know! And the best part was she wouldn't have to write him a letter, she could just walk down the street. Yes, that is exactly what she would do.

* * *

"James, you don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that I've liked you for as long as I've known you," Lily said while staring down at the ground in between them, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Who else would I have ever wanted? You make me feel so complete and wonderful."

James stepped closer to Lily, forcing her to take a step back and was subsequently backed up against the wall. This must be the best day of his life. The best _moment _of his life. Lily, the girl of his dreams, was finally telling him what he had been dreaming of hearing from her from years; now all he had to do was kiss her. That's all he wanted to do. All he had ever wanted to do.

"Lily, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that," James said and promptly swooped down and kissed her the mouth. It felt great to finally kiss the mouth of the girl that he had been dreaming about for half his life and she wasn't even protesting! It felt as though she was giving into the kiss and the embrace and it felt…it felt…it felt like someone was sitting on his back. How the hell…? What was going on?

"Wake up Jamesie-James! Wake up! Wake up before I have to start jumping up and down on your back and you know I'd do it!"

Was that the voice of Sirius? How did he end up in the same small corridor with him and Lily? And waking up? What? Wasn't he awake? Oh no, he had to be awake! This had to be real! Wasn't this real?

"Come on James! Wake up!" Sirius's voice seemed to get louder and louder as though he was coming out of a very long tunnel and getting closer and closer to James. As Sirius's voice got louder and closer the picture in front of James, the very vision of what he had wanted to see for so long now, started to fade away.

Slowly James opened his eyes and was confronted with the face of Sirius right next to his own peering at him as he started to completely leave his dream world. 'Damn, it was just a dream. I knew it. Too good to be true.'

"Ah! James! You're finally awake! How is Ms. Evans? Did you finally get somewhere this time or was I too early?"

James fought the urge to pummel Sirius in the face with his pillow, "No you got there just in time to completely ruin everything. Couldn't you have waited at least three more minutes before you decided to make you presence known in the most annoying fashion possible? I was so close!"

"But James! Don't you want to hear the good news?"

"Just shut up and sod off! I want to go back to sleep!" James cried while thinking that if he at least got the shot at going to sleep again he might be able to salvage the wonderful corridor and scenario that came with it.

But Sirius just kept on talking. "Now is that anyway to talk to your best friend? A fellow student as well? You're Head Boy now and you must set an example you can't jus-"

"What?!" James screamed as he flipped over onto his back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said Mr. Sleepy Head, you're Head Boy now and you can't be rude to people you have to set an examp-"

"Head Boy?!"

Sirius sighed, he was never going to get to finish what he wanted to say, "Yeah that's what I said you thick imbecile. You're Head Boy."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Review, review!! 


End file.
